


TLCN (Tender Loving Cup Noodles)

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyship Roadtrip, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of ignoct and gladnis, cup noodles - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: The flu runs rampant through Lestallum while the chocobros try their best to avoid it. Gladio can defeat almost every monster- except this one. Prompto takes it upon himself to help Gladio feel better.





	TLCN (Tender Loving Cup Noodles)

**Author's Note:**

> I love my OT4 but I just CAN'T NOT SHIP PROMPTIO
> 
> sorry not sorry
> 
> please enjoy!

A plague was busy making its way through the streets of Lestallum. People walked the streets like zombies, their faces puffy and colorless as they trudged along. The shoulder hunch was a telltale sign of infection; victims often hugged themselves, trying to keep warm as they braved the autumn chill in the air. Others suffered worse symptoms that made Gladio’s stomach turn.

Of course, the plague he thought of was merely the flu, but still. Any illness was a plague, as far as he was concerned. There was no greatsword he could employ that would slay the mighty influenza. Despite their technology, Lucis still could not cure the gods-damned illness. It attacked any and everyone it could grab ahold of.

Out of their little group, Noctis was its first victim. They had returned to the city after a long day of hunting when it first reared its ugly head. The Crown Princess was complaining even more than usual; the raven-haired man could not get through a day without at least a small siesta and today he had been deprived of that. The foursome had pushed hard through the day. The coffers were near empty and if they wanted to eat that week, they were going to have to earn their keep.

“Let’s stay at the Leville.” Noctis groaned. Gladio could hear the scarlet soles of his boots strike the cobblestone behind him at a lethargic pace. The whole group walked slowly through the streets as their beloved Prince kept a snail’s pace. Ignis trailed along behind the Shield as he tutted over Noctis. Gladio glanced over his shoulder to find Ignis with his arm thrown around Noct, who was leaning into the tactician’s chest.

“We just got paid, Princess. You telling me you already wanna spend our hard earned cash on a hotel when the weather’s nice enough to camp?” Gladio rumbled as he rolled his eyes.

“I mean, we did get a bonus for the last one, and a bath sounds  _ so _ nice,” Prompto chirped as the petite blonde walked at Gladio’s side. He’d been the unfortunate bystander when Gladio had hacked his way through a particularly large garrula with his greatsword, sending a spray of blueish blood at his dear boyfriend. Gladio chuckled as he brushed the back of Prompto’s hand with his own.

“Sorry, sunshine. Didn’t mean to paint that pretty face blue,” Gladio murmured as he offered Prompto an apologetic smile. He couldn’t deny the blonde was still adorable, even with monster blood spattered all over his face, freckling it with blue to match the brown ones that already dotted his cheeks. Persuading Ignis that they should spend their hard-earned gil on a hotel room would make up for drenching his boyfriend, Carrie-style.

Gladio sighed before stopping in the courtyard outside the old hotel. Hands on his hips, he turned to his friends. Prompto, covered in blue, trying to sport his usual smile, could be easily seen through. The slump to his shoulders was a tell-tale sign that the pure joy he oozed couldn’t ebb from him for much longer. Despite the cool breeze that blew through the narrow alleyway and assaulted Gladio’s nose, carrying the scent of spiced meat skewers with it, Noctis’ face had a certain glisten to it. The ends of the hair that framed his face stuck to the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“You okay?” Gladio said, tilting his head as he examined Noctis, who merely grumbled and buried his nose further into the lapel of Ignis’ jacket. Ignis rested his cheek against Noct’s forehead as his emerald gaze fell upon Gladio.

“Perhaps a hotel would be a good idea,” Ignis surmised. Gladio nodded. The sun was setting soon anyways, and dragging a mopey Noctis through the wilds that surrounded the city was beginning to sound very unappealing to Gladio. He left the three on the couch in the lobby while he went to the desk. A brief negotiation, facilitated by the Shield’s brusque attitude and large build, earned him a double-queen suite with a jacuzzi tub and kitchenette at a discount. Prompto would get that bath, Six be damned.

Noctis crawled onto the bed and kicked off his shoes before passing out almost instantly. His soft snores permeated the room soon after. Gladio waited for them before tugging the blankets out from under Noctis and laying them on top of the prince, who sleepily grasped them and pulled them up to his chin. Noctis wouldn’t wake once he fell into a deep sleep, which he seemed to already have entered.

“Dibs on the shower!” Prompto said with a smile before peeling off his vest and tossing it over the arm of the sofa. They’d have to wash that- its smell was truly heinous- but it could wait until later. Ignis busied himself in the kitchen with a large stockpot and a variety of ingredients.

“Whatcha cookin’?” Gladio asked, leering over Ignis’ shoulder to peer inside the cooking vessel.

“I’m making stew. Noct seems to have fallen under the weather. Perhaps this will bring him back from the brink.”

“Yeah, Prince Charming hasn’t been very charming today,” Gladio said, a worried tone painting his voice. “Think it’s serious?”

“There  _ has _ been a rather nasty rash of influenza spreading through the city…” Ignis began. “And he’s been under a lot of stress as of late.”

“You can say that again,” Gladio agreed as he watched the subtle rise and fall of Noct’s sleeping form. He had already burrowed under the blankets until he was cocooned inside them. The two men spent the next few minutes speaking under bated breath, debating how best to handle the possibility that one of them was infected with the manageable but troublesome sickness.

Of course, even the best plans go awry.

Ignis and Gladio had thought they’d managed to evade the clutches of the wretched illness. They disinfected every day and even got a second hotel room they could stay in while Noctis, and eventually Prom, rode it out. The two men agonized over their ward, whom they both had sworn to protect, but was indefensible against such a microscopic yet invasive enemy. Thankfully, he had recovered rather quickly, and in a few days was back to his old ways of moodiness and wit. 

A few days later, Gladio awoke to the steady thud of his heartbeat in his ears and a sweat that made every inch of his skin glisten like diamonds. His breathing was already labored and he could feel a knot of nausea brewing in his belly. So much for all the trouble they went to of keeping their distance… although, Gladio wouldn’t admit to the night before last when he’d snuck into their room just to hold a shivering Prompto against his body for a brief but satisfying moment.

“Godsdamn it,” Gladio groaned as he dragged his hands down his face. Ignis rolled over beside him and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before resting the back of his ungloved hand against Gladio’s flushed cheeks. A sleeping Noct snored on Gladio’s other side. The three had to share the king-sized bed, not that anyone was complaining.

“So sorry, Gladiolus, but it appears you’ve fallen ill as well,” Ignis said. “I’m afraid you’ll have to go to the other room while you recover. It makes no sense for Noct to fall ill again and I’d rather evade the pervasive illness myself.”

“Got it. I’m quarantined.”

“Yes,” Ignis said, a small, sympathetic smile turning the corner of his mouth as he let his hand rest on Gladio’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, Gladio.”

“I’ll live,” Gladio groaned as he carefully navigated over Noctis’ sleeping form and out of the bed. Noctis was quick to squirm into Gladio’s old spot which was still warm with the Shield’s ample body heat and cling to Ignis, who sighed happily and embraced Noctis before closing his eyes. Gladio dragged himself the short distance to the other room, his head spinning with every step.

“Hey, Gladdy!” Prompto said cheerfully as Gladio opened the door. The hotel room was sparkling clean and Gladio could smell scrambled eggs cooking. Prompto was always the first to rise. Gladio thought it appropriate. The guy did radiate sunshine, after all. Unfortunately, Gladio couldn’t return the sentiment. His stomach churned at the smell and it was too late to fight back the nausea that rose in his throat.

Prompto followed him into the bathroom, rubbing his back as Gladio coughed and sputtered over the toilet. His dexterous fingers were quick to tie Gladio’s long hair into a messy bun at the nape of his neck. Prompto had become accustomed to keeping an elastic on him for that very purpose. He stepped away briefly before coming back with a cold, damp washcloth. “I see it got you, too,” Prompto said sympathetically.

Gladio grunted in agreement as he wiped his face, the cool moisture easing the fever that was rising in his cheeks. He couldn’t help but groan in relief as Prompto took the cloth from him and pressed it against the back of his neck.

“Not to worry, big guy, Prompto’s here to help you feel better,” the blonde said cheerfully.

“I’ll get you sick,” Gladio muttered as he struggled to his feet.

“Nope! I already had it and I’m not a weenie like Noct.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow at Prompto skeptically.

“Okay, okay, I might be a little bit of a weenie, but not when it comes to getting sick. I won’t get sick again, I promise,” Prompto said, peeling back the blankets on the bed and tossing them over Gladio once he was laying down. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered as he bent over to press a kiss to Gladio’s temple.

“Fine, okay, you don’t have to convince me anymore,” Gladio complained teasingly as a smile graced his lips. A wide grin spread across Prompto’s face.

“Awesome. I’m gonna make you my famous chicken soup!”

“I didn’t know you could cook…”

“Uh, well, it comes in a can. I’ll be right back.”

Gladio spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon drifting between the dream world and the waking one. By the third time he woke he had been assaulted by the full barrage of symptoms the flu had to offer: shakes, shivers, coughing, sneezing, the whole nine yards. It seemed as if the brainless disease knew how determined its victim was to shake it and held onto Gladio for dear life. That maybe wasn’t the right word; Gladio knew that bacteria didn’t really  _ live _ , but he would leave the more eloquent vocabulary use to Ignis.

The last, final time he awoke, he could feel Prom’s slight body curled against his backside, back to belly. With a slight groan, Gladio looked down to see two freckly arms wrapped around his middle. Despite how miserable he was feeling, he couldn’t help but smile. Prompto’s skin was cool compared to the fever that was coursing through the Shield’s body. The fact that he naturally ran hot made it even worse. Gladio wondered how Prompto could even tolerate being this close to him while he was radiating more heat than a Firaga spell.

Gladio carefully plucked one of the arms from his waist and lifted Prom’s hand to his lips, pressing a tender kiss there. The unmistakable aroma of cup noodles wafted through the small hotel room and filled Gladio’s nose. Thank the Gods, it actually smelled good. Gladio’s stomach churned with discomfort and hunger equally. His middle was actually sore from the vomiting. He could take down any sized beast, no problem, but the fact that these infinitesimal beings were having their way with him was entirely annoying.

“What happened to your famous chicken soup?” Gladio murmured as he gently touched the pale skin of Prom’s arms. Prompto squirmed against him in an anxiously happy fashion that was typical of the blonde.

“The cup noodles guy was parked just outside. It has soup in it, so it counts, right?”

“You’re perfect,” Gladio wheezed before a coughing fit took hold. Prompto hopped out of bed and grabbed the two styrofoam cups from the table, the signature font printed on their sides a welcome sight to behold. Prompto offered one to Gladio, who took it eagerly and slurped it down in lightning speed.

“How are you already feeling better? That flu knocked me out for like, three days,” Prompto exclaimed.

“My Amicitia blood makes my fortitude stronger, too, not just my body,” Gladio said, flexing a pectoral at Prompto with a wink. He loved the way the blood instantly rushed to Prompto’s cheeks and enveloped his freckles in a rosy hue.

Prompto tried to play it cool by rolling his eyes and laughing at his lover, but Gladio noticed how violet eyes traced the lines etched in his abdomen by muscle and sinew. He smirked at Prompto as he laid down on the mattress and curled up under the covers.

“Why don’t we put it to the test? I mean, you always say you’ve got the strength…” Prompto said with a blush as he snaked his hand under the blankets to trace the valley formed by Gladio’s pectorals. “But what about that fortitude?” the way the words slipped from his lips was so luscious and arousing that Gladio felt himself twitch in response.

“Damn, blondie, you’re coming on strong,” Gladio retorted. “So cocky... I like it.”

Prompto blushed.

“C’mere,” Gladio said, his hand closing around Prompto’s wrist, eager to dive into their regular routine.

“Not so fast!” Prompto said with a teasing smirk. “You’re still sick. Just lay back and relax. Let me take care of you.”

Gladiolus smiled as he touched his lover’s cheek. “I’ll be fine. Promise.”

“N-no!” Prompto said as he scrambled to straddle Gladio. “Just let me, please?”

Prompto’s knowing smile told Gladio he knew that the shield couldn’t resist the pleading glimmer to those violet-blue eyes. Gladio rested his large hands on Prompto’s thighs. The soft cotton of his lounge pants felt wonderful under his rough fingertips which were calloused from years of swordplay and sparring. Prompto was already quivering under Gladio’s touch, but then again, he always did when they made love to each other. 

The blonde was bursting at the seams with affection and eagerness in his gaze as he leaned over to kiss Gladio tenderly. He took Prompto in his arms and held him flush against his chest, his pale, cool skin a stark contrast to the inferno lying beneath him that was Gladio. Palms skated over skin as the gunslinger explored Gladio’s sides and hips with his hands, eliciting a deep rumble of a hum from Gladio’s lips. 

Prompto’s lips curled into a smile as they pressed against Gladio’s once more before travelling down to his bearded jaw. Gladio loved the way Prompto would tease him with kisses and bites at the soft skin on the crook of his neck. It was truly satisfying to let his guard down and let trust take over, since so much of his time was spent on the alert. His first instinct was to question everything, but with Prompto, he could let go of his concerns as a Shield and give into the trust and wanting that pooled in his groin with a particular heat.

“Prom,” Gladio breathed as Prompto shimmied his sleep pants off and tossed them carelessly on the floor. Freckles dotted his skin like constellations, not just on his shoulders, but all over his lithe body. Gladio often fantasized about mapping those freckles with his lips. He didn’t think for much longer, though, as the sensation of Prompto’s tongue, lips, and teeth travelling south brought him back to reality.

Lovely violet eyes stared up at him as Prompto cradled Gladio’s balls with his slender, strong fingers. His lover was propped up in his elbows between the Shield’s muscular thighs, using one hand to massage Gladio while the other fumbled with something in his pajama pants pocket. A tiny bottle of lube was fished from its depths.

“Huh,” Gladio chortled. “What, you were planning to jump my bones?”

“What better way to get you relaxed?” Prompto replied as he popped open the bottle of lube and spread it across his fingers. “Lie back and enjoy. You’ll be feeling better in no time.”

“Getting my heart rate up is supposed to-” Gladio began as he looked down at Prompto. He was cut short, however, by Prompto’s slick hand gripping his erection and pumping it slowly and steadily. Dropping his head down on his pillow, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. A moan of pleasure escaped on the exhale as his lover massaged the tip of his member with his free hand. For a moment, he laid there compliantly, enjoying the feeling of Prompto’s hands coaxing sounds of pleasure from his lips.

Gladio groaned pleadingly as the thumb that so carefully attended to his tip slipped away. He craned his head forward to find Prompto with one hand on his dick and the other tucked behind him, preparing himself. A shiver shot down Gladio’s spine and a bead of precome slipped from his tip at the sight. Gladio reached to touch Prompto’s cheek, who smiled at him with flushed cheeks.

“Prom, let me,” Gladio murmured as continued to caress his partner’s face. Prompto tried to frown at him, but his pupils were nearly blown and a gasp escaped him as he fingered himself. The grin that followed was one of pleasure and surprise, making Gladio’s heart flutter with affection. “Come on, I wanna play, too.”

“Okay… but only a little. This is my thing, don’t forget.”

“Wonder what you could possibly be talking about, ‘your thing’,” Gladio said, crudely gripping his own length as he raised his eyebrows suggestively at Prompto, who rolled his eyes. “Now c’mere, we can both have fun,” he said, patting his chest as an invitation for his boyfriend to straddle him, which he took eagerly. 

Prompto’s eyelashes fluttered shut as he took Gladio’s face in his hands, kissing his nose, mouth, and cheeks as he straddled Gladio’s chest. Prompto was tiny compared to Gladio, who had a foot in height and nearly a hundred pounds on him. It was one of the many things Gladio adored about him, especially when it came to the more intimate details of their relationship. He easily grabbed Prompto by the waist and turned him around so he was straddling him facing away.

“Bend over and give me the lube,” Gladio said, his voice heady and wanting as he beheld Prompto’s ass spread across his chest. Prompto was more than happy to comply, tossing the lube over his shoulder (‘here you go, big guy!’) and hunching over to take Gladio’s erection in his mouth. It was impossible to prevent the mindless stream of swears and affectionate names that Gladio uttered as Prompto hungrily sucked his cock.

Gladio wetted his fingers with the lube while Prompto took a moment to breathe, which he was grateful for. If the blonde kept up his rapid-fire pace, Gladio was sure not to last long. He slipped a finger inside of Prompto’s ring of muscles before he had a chance to take Gladio’s dick in his mouth once again and the sound that came out of him was incredibly arousing. Prompto panted his name as Gladio slipped another finger inside and scissored them apart. Gladio was growing eager to see and feel Prompto riding him.

Gladio continued until Prompto was a quivering mess atop him. Hooking his elbows around Prompto’s thighs, he pulled the blonde closer until he could taste the sweet candy-flavored lube Prompto always used dripping down his balls. Gladio pressed his lips to the inside of Prompto’s thigh and sucked until it bruised, eliciting sweet sounds from his lover. He nipped the red mark playfully with his teeth before squeezing Prompto’s thigh. 

Their communication, wordless and perfect, had been developed over many gratuitous sessions. Gladio massaged a thumb into the sensitive skin at the hinge of Prompto’s hip, begging him with touches and soft kisses to his back to turn around and ride him. Prompto turned over, laying across Gladio’s chest and kissing him enthusiastically, making the taste of Gladio’s precome and the lube mingle in their mouths.

Gladio pressed down on Prompto’s hips, causing the tip of his erection to press against Prompto’s opening. He inhaled sharply with anticipation, starting a coughing fit that had him hunched over the edge the mattress, trying to catch his breath.

“See, you should’ve listened to me,” Prompto chided as he kneeled on the bed next to Gladio and stroked his thigh.

Gladio obeyed and ran his fingers through Prompto’s blonde locks. “Come back, babe. Finish what you started.”

“Finally,” Prompto whispered teasingly. He was quick to straddle Gladio once more, reaching behind himself to line up Gladio’s cock with his entrance. The blonde sank down slowly, taking all of Gladio until he could feel the cleft of Prompto’s ass touching his balls. Gladio couldn’t decide between taking Prompto’s advice, laying back, and relaxing, or propping up so he could watch his slender form ride him until they both came.

Gladio’s voice wavered, full of arousal, as he uttered Prompto’s name. Sinking his fingertips into the freckled flesh, he gripped Prompto’s thighs tightly as he began his steady pace. Prompto braced himself with his palms against Gladio’s abs as he bucked his hips harder and faster. Gladio couldn’t look away from Prompto’s face as his cheeks flushed and the violet ring around his pupils was barely seen. He loved it when Prompto lost himself this way, coming undone atop him.

Prompto stuttered a quick protest as Gladio lifted his hips to slide a pillow underneath him before crying out. At this angle, his dick was rubbing against Prompto’s prostate with every stroke. Gladio smirked as Prompto’s eyes rolled back in his head and he began to stroke himself while riding him. As much as he wanted to take matters into his own hands, even more than that he wanted to give into Prompto and allow himself to succumb to the heat of Prompto’s ass hugging his cock.

“M’close,” Gladio groaned as that familiar coil of pleasure began forming in the pit of his stomach, warning of the impending pleasure that was about to cascade through him. Prompto bit his lip and grinned at him as heavy breaths fell from his lips. He picked up the pace and mewled as Gladio’s cock twitched inside of him.

“ _ Gladio _ ,” Prompto moaned as he orgasmed, shooting ropes of come across Gladio’s stomach. His heat clenched around Gladio’s cock in such a surprising hold that Gladio followed closely behind, bucking his hips up and thrusting even deeper into Prompto as he came. Prompto collapsed in a heaving, trembling mess atop Gladio despite the mess he’d made. Gladio folded his arms around him, holding him tight as he kissed the top of his head.

“So good… you were so good, sunshine.” Gladio murmured as he ran a finger down Prompto’s spine, eliciting a shiver.

“Glad you liked it,” Prompto said as he caught his breath.

Gladio chuckled. “You’re gonna have to take control like that more often.”

“Feeling better?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Much, thank you.” 

Prompto sighed a contented sigh as he rested his head on Gladio’s chest, reveling in the aftershocks and his lover’s comforting presence. Gladio, too, couldn’t help but enjoy the simple act of holding Prom in his arms with his nose buried in his hair as his smell permeated his nose and brain. The two dozed off, entangled in bliss and bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna) for beta-ing, as always. :)


End file.
